De sopas instantáneas
by Ret B
Summary: De sopas instantáneas también hay historias. Sasuke le ofrece una sopa instantánea a Naruto y este acepta.  ¿Le gustara?


**Disclaimer:** No. Ya sabemos de qué va esto: Naruto no me pertenece, propiedad de M.K y demás habladurías.

**Nota:**

Me pagan por decir la verdad.

No todas las sopas instantáneas son comestibles D:

* * *

><p><strong>De sopas instantáneas<br>**

* * *

><p>Y todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido aquel día.<p>

Ahí estaba; el bastardo. Burlándose de él en sus narices. Se golpeo bruscamente en la superficie lisa, las veces que fuese necesario para hacerlo callar y con eso se detuvo. Le pulsaba endemoniadamente la cabeza.

-Naruto, azotar tu cabeza contra la pared no abrirá el puesto de ramen-

-Volverá - Se dijo esperanzado, ignorando a su acompañante. Detalle que fue ignorado por el aludido y que tomo como poco relevante.

¿De todos los días del calendario, por que tuvieron que habérsele hinchado las pelotas al dueño para –justamente- no abrir hoy?

Y estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio en sus entrañas, pero las tripas no le dejaban pensar.

-¿Naruto?...-

-¿Qué?-

-…- Silencio.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- Pregunto molesto.

-¿Y si compramos ramen en otro lado? Es obvio que hoy no abrirán.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto confuso, destiñendo el enojo de momentos atrás.

-Por eso- Señalo el letrero. El puñetero y bastardo letrero de **Cerrado **que tanto odiaba Naruto.

-Ah…- Bufo. Le temblaba el labio. Se tomo un momento para hablar.

-Sólo me gusta el ramen del puesto de _Ichiraku_- murmuro.

-No morirás si pruebas otro ramen, que no sea el de aquí-

Lo pensó y finalmente…sus jodidas tripas comenzaron a protestar, cosa que notò Sasuke y no dejo pasar.

-Ellas no parecen estar muy contentas…- Se acerco, borrando cualquier rastro de distancia que los pudiera separar. Rozo sensualmente su dedo por encima de la ropa, dibujando círculos en su estomago. Naruto sonrojo.

-Ya…-Aparto con brusquedad su mano, sacándole una sonrisa al Uchiha, que ahora le miraba arrogante y divertido.

¿Y qué culebra le mordió a Sasuke para que se comporte así con él? Ah… esa pregunta ya tenía su respuesta. _Orochimaru_

¡Al diablo! De ese culebrón luego se las cobra, ahora deseaba comer.

Llegaron al minisúper. Entraron, buscaron algo que - en palabras de Sasuke- se llamaba "Maruchan"- en su vida Naruto había oído hablar de tan exótico platillo- muy parecido al ramen, el sabor diferente, pero se comía igual. Además, como se trataba de Naruto ¿Que más daba? Él no sabría diferenciar entre un plato de ramen y uno con gusanos.

Ya tenían su "Maruchan". Tomaron fila, pagaron en caja, buscaron entre sus pertenencias del bolsillo algo que pudiera servir de propina. No, no tenían nada, excepto una ficha de la que Naruto no quería desprenderse por ser de la suerte- Sakura la había encontrado y como no le veìa utilidad, se la regalo-.

Al final, después de pelearse para proteger la ficha que le había regalado su amada, Sasuke se la quita, se la da al cajero y se lleva a Naruto dando grandes zancadas por el tiempo perdido.

En casa, Naruto mecánicamente se dirige a la cocina. Prepara su agua en la tetera silbante y se sienta, mirando intrigando su comida.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum?- Arquea la ceja y observa al Uzumaki escudriñando la sopa instantánea que habían comprado.

-¿Estás seguro que es ramen?

-No-

-¡¿Qué? Pero si tú dijiste…- Comenzó a alarmarse. ¿A quién llamaría primero? ¿A Kakashi-sensei o a Sakura-chan? De este día no pasaba.

-Yo te dije que era parecida, más no es ramen- Dijo serenamente.

-¡Joder Sasuke! No me gustara-

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Yo sé que no me gustara y punto.

-Ni la has probado…

-Yo sé…

-Cállate y cómela- Sentencio. Sasuke miraba intensamente a Naruto. Un escalofrió le enderezo la espalda al trigueño.

-No- Trago saliva.

-O te la comes…- La expresión de Sasuke se parecía más a la de su hermano. Naruto tembló.

- ¿Oh… qué? ¿Usaras tu Sharingan conmigo? Brrrrr, que miedo…- Lo acompaño con un ademan de manos que irrito a Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente para tocarlo.

-Muérete de hambre, entonces-

La tetera comenzó a silbar, chiflar y maldecir. Ya estaba lista el agua.

Naruto se reincorporo. Rompió las envolturas que protegían la cosa que no era ramen. Desprendió con un Kunai la delgada tapa de plástico, vertió el agua y la volvió a tapar con ella.

Esperaron de 5 a 6 min – Sí, Naruto había leído las instrucciones de preparación- y ya estaba lista para comerse.

Sasuke le observaba inexpresivo desde una esquina, pero un destello en sus ojos no se hizo ignorar. Naruto abrió temeroso la sopa, no se había fijado en el contenido, pero estaba seguro que no le gustaría y eso a Sasuke le costaría.

El sólo come ramen – Y en algún futuro no muy distante, la comida que le prepara Sakura con mucho cariño-.

Comió y comió.

No era _ramen._

No sabía a _ramen_.

No olía como _ramen._

Pero era la cosa más… ¡Desagradable que había probado en su vida!

-¡Sasuke cabron!- Chillo Naruto, persiguiendo a Sasuke con un vaso de sopa instantánea – marca Maruchan- en la mano, maldiciendo y profiriendo injurias sobre él.

Sasuke estaba feliz. Lo que disfrutaba más de su relación con Naruto, era hacerlo enojar.

_Además, ya encontraría la manera de disculparse con Naruto y hacerle olvidar su enojo y hambre._


End file.
